


Different World

by redxblueIhateloveyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Fanvids, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redxblueIhateloveyou/pseuds/redxblueIhateloveyou
Summary: "broken smile, tired eyes...I can feel your longing heart"
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Different World




End file.
